Hellraisers
by Trickster91
Summary: What do you get when a bunch of murder freaks decide to hang around in your house? Nothing but total hell! Better review inside. Characters will seem more stupid. Read and Review! I am aware that there is a movie called Hellraisers.
1. Hellraisers

**Hell Raisers**

**By: Trickster91**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Myers, Jason, Freddy Kougar, Chucky, Tiffany, Cujo, and the people from the Amityville. I am also aware that there is a movie called Hellraisers, but please bare with me.  
Claimer: The only characters that belong to me are Nova, Demonia, Gus and the teenagers. If any of you try to use Nova in a story or in a book, I will hunt you down. **

**WARNING: Also to for warn you. I will make Mike and the others really ooc. As in, they will be dumber (more stupid) than usual. If you don't like that then don't read the story!!**

**Here are the cast of characters in my story that may appear in later chapters:**

**Nova: One of the main characters. A 13 year old ghost who has an attitude problem. She is not very kind to certain people.**

**Michael Myers: The character from the "Halloween" movie(s). He later drives a H2.**

**Jason: The character from the "Friday the 13th" movie(s). He's known to fix windows poorly.**

**Freddy Kougar: The character from "Nightmare on Elm Street" movie(s). Causes nightmares to people. He hates Cujo.**

**Chucky: From " Child's Play" movie(s). Nova hates him the most. He's known as the 'Freak of Nature.'**

**Tiffany: Chucky's bride. She gets along with Nova the best. Loves to put on tea.**

**Cujo: From the movie "Cujo." He's a rabid St. Bernard.**

**Amityville House: From the movie " The Amityville Horror." This house plays a special little part in this story.**

**Demonia: A mysterious guide between heaven and hell. She's been around since the first man on earth died.**

**The Teenagers (They know how to kick butts):**

**Kyle: The tortured one. Also a pervert.**

**Anthony: He thinks he's the head guy of the group. Nobody follows his orders.**

**Elizabeth: The one person that the teenagers listen to.**

**Katy: The easy going and the talkative one.**

**Kimi: The one that goes with the flow.**

**Special guest in this story:**

**Gus: the bartender.**

**John Wayne: SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD! An actor nobody cares about.**

**Clint Eastwood: Another actor nobody cares about. But who is a lot better looking then John Wayne.**

**Now on to the story!!**

**00000000000000000000000000**

All was peaceful at the Serenity House and Nova was just relaxing on the hammock outside. Just then a ghostly wind blew and a piece of paper landed on Nova's lap. She picked it up and read it with curiosity;

_Dearest Nova,_

" Whoever is writing me this has no clue about me." Nova stilled continued on.

_Your home will be much at serviced when the others come. They need a place to stay, or should I say, hang out. Their other homes were destroyed so by staying here they should feel much at home. Please let them come and go as they please. You are very kind in doing this. _

_Sincerely,_

_Demonia_

_P.S. One of them likes to break windows. Not on purpose, but still watch out._

"What!?" Nova screamed. " Who are they! What kind of people are they!" Just then Nova heard the back door open. " This must be guest number one." She muttered as she went into the house.

As Nova went walking around in her house, she saw a tall figure in black. As she got closer, she saw that he was holding a big knife.

" Hey you! Don't you go grabbing my knives, and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

The figure slowly turned around and Nova then saw it was Michael Myers.

" Oh this is just great!" That's what Demonia meant by guests. Murder freaks are going to be hanging out here!"

Michael Myers was then walking towards her holding the knife high up, ready to strike. Nova saw him and she flicked two figures up in the air and Mike's knife went flying out of his hand, giving him a cut in the process, and lightly landing in Nova's hand.

" Hold on their Mikie. See what happens if you play with knives, somebody ends up getting hurt. First of all, you can't kill me cause I'm already dead and second…"

Mike started walking away and Nova disappeared and reappeared in front of him holding the knife dangerously close to his neck. " Second of all you don't move till I'm done talking! What kind of creep are you!?"

The minute Mike looked in her angry eyes he sat on the nearest couch in the living room. " That's better." Nova continued on as sweetly as a little girl. " As I was saying, second of all this is my house that you're in. I have been forced to accept you and a few others from the bottom of my heart, so what I'm saying is MY HOUSE, MY RULES!! Do you want a cookie?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nova was giving Mike a tour of the house when the downstairs window shattered and a spear went right through Nova.

" Thank god I'm dead." Nova then saw a body jump in the window. The figure had a hockey mask on. " So you are the one Demonia told me about that is known to break windows."

She took a closer look at him and realized it was Jason. Jason then saw Nova, and without hesitation, he slowly backed away.

" I'm glad you're aware of my whereabouts." Looking at the broken window, Nova sighed. " Jason, you know you broke my window. Please fix it." She had that evil look.

Jason grabbed a nearby hammer and two long pieces of wood and went right to work.

" Mike, why do you people always come to my house? Why not the Amityville." Just then they both heard two voices in the house.

" Chucky, is this the right place?"

" Yes Tiffany Dear it is. Where is the keeper of this dump?"

"DUMP!?" Nova flew towards the two and she hit Chucky on the head extremely hard. " You stupid Freak of Nature! What gives you the right to call my place a dump!"

" Who the heck are you little brat." Chucky rubbed his head.

" Who are you calling little, pipsqueak?" Nova gave a menacing stare.

" I'm so sorry about that, uh…" Tiffany started.

" Nova, just call me Nova."

" Ok then, sorry about that Nova Dear. Chucky is always like this when we go to a new place." Tiffany was starting to like Nova's attitude towards Chucky. " Chucky go apologize to Nova."

" I am not going to apolo…"

" I SAID GO APOLOGIZE!" Tiffany screamed so loud the Mike headed for the basement.

" Mike don't touch my father's guns down there. I think they're loaded." Everyone then heard a clank of someone setting the gun up. " Don't shoot it in the house Mike, ok."

" Sorry," Chucky mumbled " for breaking your horse statue."

Nova saw the broken pieces on the ground. _Idiot._

" Chucky, how could you!" Tiffany complained and Nova gave him such a wicked look that before he knew it, Nova grabbed him by the collar and flung him down the stairs.

" Yo Mike, he is a troublemaker. Do something about him. Wait a minute." Nova turned to Tiffany. " Do you mind if I…"

" Oh go right ahead. I'm already mad at him. Not that he'll change."

Nova smiled. " Mike, Tiffany said you can use him as target practice." Nova shouted down the stairs. " I love your loyalty towards your hubby. I think we are going to get along just fine. Want something to drink."

Tiffany nodded and they both went out side. While that was happening Jason finally finished fixing the window. (Putting two boards over it.) And Chucky was running for his life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, day was turning into dusk and everyone found there place to sleep. Mike made his home in the basement, Jason decided to stay in the attic (well Nova made him stay up there since there wasn't any windows he could break), and Chucky and Tiffany stayed in one of the rooms upstairs. Nova warned him that if he snored real loud, she will throw him in the dumpster outside. So what does he do when he fell asleep? He snores! Really loud!

All was quiet when there was a loud bang downstairs in the living room.

" Mike I told you to not shoot the guns in the house!" Nova appeared in the living room and saw Mike coming out of the basement. Chucky got out of the dump and came inside. Tiffany was coming downstairs with Jason.

" What is with the racket?" Chucky whined.

" Gee, if I knew I would of told you moron." Nova was looking around when she saw a tall person that was wearing a sweater that had green and red stripes.

" Sorry about all the fuss, but the door was locked. The name is Freddy." Freddy gave a smile.

" So instead you broke down my door. First the window and now the door." Nova looked at Freddy straight in the eye. " Freddy right?"

Freddy nodded and he started walking around the house. " Nice place you got here, uh…"

" My name is Nova." She was starting to loose her patience. But she wasn't going to let that show just yet. " I like your sweater." Nova said as sweetly as she could.

" Oh ho. She is talking sweet. Bad sign." Chucky backed up behind Jason. Jason moved away with a groan.

" I never met a murder freak who runs around killing people while wearing Christmas colors."

Freddy gave a horrid look. Jason's eyes twinkled with laughter.

" Well she does have a point. I will go make some tea." Tiffany then went off in the kitchen.

" Everyone please have a seat." Nova ordered.

Tiffany came back with the tea. Mike sat on the lazy-boy, Freddy sat on one of the arm chairs watching Jason warily. Jason was sitting on the opposite side watching Freddy. Chucky and Tiffany sat together on the couch.

" Good, now that everyone is here, I would like to go over a few rules." Nova continued. " First of all… Jason don't put the tea on the couch, you are going to spill it!"

Jason quickly put his cup of tea on the table.

" As I was saying, first thing is that I want no disasters in my house, so I hope everyone is potty trained. Especially you Chucky."

"Hmph." Chucky gave Nova the gestured before crossing his arms on his chest. Nova returned the gesture before continuing.

" Secondly, I do not care what you do when you go out. Kill as many people as you like. I do not care if you get hurt either. The one who is mostly going to hurt you is me, but lets not worry about that yet. Also if you want to fight each other please do it outside." Nova glanced at Jason and Freddy. " Away from the doors and windows. Oh by the way Freddy, I want a new door ASAP."

" Why should I, after you insulted my sweater." He then saw Nova glare at him. " Your new door will be coming pretty soon."

" Please continue Nova." Tiffany said. Mike nodded in agreement.

" Thank you. Ok and please do not make a mess in the house. I may be a ghost, but I like my place to look nice. Also whenever I call a meeting, everyone should attend." Nova paused, looking pensive. " You know what, we need a name for this group. Any ideas?"

"I know! How about the murderers!" Chucky exclaimed.

" No you stupid Freak of Nature. Any better ideas?"

Jason groaned. 

"No Jason, I don't think the 13th group will help."

" Oh my god, you can understand him!" Nova ignored Chucky.

" How about the Nightmarers." Freddy smirked. " I think that's a good one."

" Better but no. How about you Mike?" Mike just shook his head.

Nova smiled. " I got a good one! How about Hellraisers!"

" Why that?" Tiffany asked looking confused.

" Because Tiffany, ever since you people arrive, you guys have been causing hell in my house."

Jason grunted in reply.

" All those in favor of the Hellraisers raise your hand." Everybody raised there hand.

Nova then mumbled " Now if only you can get the hell out of my house."

**So what did you think? Will Nova ever get her door and window fixed? Will the Serenity House ever be the same again? And what's with the H2? Please read and review. Sorry about any mistakes I made.**


	2. Shopping!

**Disclaimer: The only one I own is the story and Nova.**

**WARNING: This is the last time I'm putting this warning up. For the whole entire story, it going to be very ooc. **

**Note: If you skipped chapter one or forget who these characters are, go back to chapter one and read the cast of character. I do not want it on every single chapter, because it wastes time.**

**Now on to the story!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping!!**

It has been a week since Jason, Freddy, Chucky, Tiffany, and Mike have been staying at The Serenity House, or should I say, The Hell House.

Every other night, Jason and Freddy fight outside, and every so often they break a window. And unfortunately, Jason always winds up fixing it (his usual way).

Every afternoon from three to four, Tiffany and Nova have teatime (Tiffany's idea. She believes England has tea around that time).

" I have to admit Tiff, you make good tea." Nova was lying down in the hammock with Tiffany sitting in a chair right next to her.

" I try my best. Chucky doesn't have time for tea."

" Tiffany, Chucky doesn't have time for anything. His brain unfortunately is fried, so it's a miracle he could even talk."

" It feels so peaceful outside." Tiffany stated.

" Yeah, too peaceful if you ask me. Lets see… Mike is sleeping in the basement, Jason is fixing up another window, and Freddy better be getting me a new door." Just then they both heard a big noise outside.

" Die you zombie freak!" Nova recognized Freddy's voice. It was easy to tell Jason's voice, it's always the grunts and groans.

" What's going on!" Nova shouted. " Ever since you guys came, something always ends up broken!"

Jason grunted.

" I do not care if Freddy started it or not! You know what…" Nova went by Freddy and Jason, and gave them a wallet. " I want you and Jason to go buy me new windows and a door. If you want, you can bring Mike with too."

Mike came outside and just stared at her.

" Mike, I told you not to shoot the gun in the house. Now there are bullet holes in the basement!"

Freddy reluctantly took the wallet, and he, Jason, and Mike went out to go house shopping.

" Tiffany where's that goofed up husband of yours?"

" Probably planning a way to get rid of you." Tiffany sighed.

" Trying to find a way of getting rid of me? Your husband needs help big time. I'll be right back." As Tiffany saw Nova disappeared, she went back to her tea.

After 5 minutes of searching, Nova found Chucky in the shed.

" I know! I'll show her a cross and squirt holy water on her. And once she's gone, I'll finally be in control! Hahahahaha!" Chucky was writing on a piece of paper when suddenly the shed door locked and closed on it's own. " Ahh! What was that?" he screeched while trying to pry the door open. The he heard a voice.

" You stupid Freak of Nature, do you honestly think a cross will work on me? I'm a 13-year-old ghost, not a demon. And holy water won't work either. The only way to really make me rest in peace is for me to return something to my sister, but she's already dead! So forget about the RIP thing." Then as sweetly as she could, " Bye, bye."

"Let me out!" Chucky pounded at the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mike drove Freddy and Jason to Home Depot. They drove in a Hummer (H2) that they stole from a car dealership. Mike was the only one who can drive properly so Freddy sat on the passenger side and Jason sat in the back.

" I still think we should have gotten the red or the black one." Freddy sighed while looking at the black dice tassel hanging on the rear view mirror. Jason grunted. " For once you're right. The deep blue one would've been good too, but NO, Mike had to get the bright YELLOW one."

Mike just ignored Freddy's remark, keeping his eyes on the road. Jason grunted again. Mike nodded in agreement.

" What do you mean, because since Mike can drive, he can pick whatever car he wants? That gives him no good reason to yellow. I hope the workers won't miss their boss too much. Another head for your collection Jason."

Within 15 minutes they reach Home Depot. As they got out, two little kids saw them and they ran in their parent's car.

" Ok, Jason go grab a cart." Jason nodded and he saw a man with a cart. He grabbed the man by his collar and threw him on the Home Depot roof. He then went inside with Freddy and Mike.

" I wonder where the doors and windows are?" Freddy was looking around with Mike when they saw Jason pick up a long sharp piece of wood. " What are you doing!? We are here to buy windows, a door, and a bag of concrete too. Now put that down!"

Jason groaned.

"Fine! We'll buy that wood then. Put it in the cart." Freddy then saw Mike point at a Home Depot worker. " Good idea! We'll ask him. Excuse me sir we need your help. Do you know where the…"

Before Freddy could finish the worker screamed. " OH MY GOD! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE! EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE STORE! CALL SECURITY!"

Jason grunted.

" Good job Jason. You the supplies we need." Then they all saw 5 security guards coming towards them. Mike grabbed a nearby knife.

" You guys know what to do next…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the house Nova was looking through her family photos. She then grabbed the TV remote and turned on channel 7;

_Instant news. There was a robbery at the Hummer car dealership. Witness claims they saw 3 men. Two men in masks and one with a burnt face stole a H2 Hummer. The owner was found decapitated. _Nova just stared at the TV and moved her mouth in an agitated chewing motion. _Also the same three men murdered five Home Depot workers…_

" All I asked was to just get windows, a door, and a bag of cement. How hard is that!?" Just then Nova heard a big engine sound. " They had to get a loud car."

Tiffany and Nova walk outside to see Mike, Jason, and Freddy unloading the car. Apparently Jason and Mike got new toys (Yeah a knife and a sharp piece of wood with blood on them. A good toy to play with).

" Hi guys. I see you got my door and windows." Nova said sweetly. " And I love the new car too. Well, no not really, I think it's ugly, but at least you got the stuff I need. I hope it wasn't any trouble."

" Well of course it wasn't any trouble…" Freddy started, but Nova cut him off.

" For the five workers and the car dealership owner!" Nova sharply said.

" How did you…"

" Hel-LO! Have you ever heard of a program called channel 7 news?"

Jason and Mike slowly started to walk away when Nova appeared in front of them. " And what was the purpose of getting a Hummer?"

Jason groaned. " Mike got the Hummer because you guys can carry the material that way?" Nova glanced at Mike. " That doesn't mean you had to cut the owners head off." Mike pointed at Jason who slowly set a bag on the ground.

" Ew. He has his head." Tiffany complained.

" Nova, you said that outside the house we can do whatever we want, whoever we kill." Freddy stated, hoping they'll off easy. Nova just glared at him.

" Yeah, but you guys didn't leave on your own free will. I made you go out to do an errand." Nova didn't mean to sound like a mother, but she if didn't show those freaks, whose the boss, then who knows what they might do.

"Hey cool! The Hummer has a DVD player in it!" Tiffany exclaimed. " Who picked the Hummer?"

Mike nodded his head and glared at Freddy.

" So what? It still didn't have to be yellow." Freddy then went inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you liked this chapter. Cujo should appear in the 4th chapter. Sorry for any errors.**

**I like to thank my only two reviewers because they gave me a reason to allow you people to read my wonderful story. For those that haven't reviewed then FUDGE YOU! What? Do you people think the keyboard is not good enough for you or somethin'?**

**I will update as soon as a can. If you have any questions, just ask. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
